


The Cursed Blades and Silvery Moon - FAQ, Informationals, Miscellaneous

by MWkillkenny84



Series: The Cursed Blades and The Silvery Moon [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWkillkenny84/pseuds/MWkillkenny84
Summary: All the informational posts regarding the main story.
Series: The Cursed Blades and The Silvery Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737124
Kudos: 1





	The Cursed Blades and Silvery Moon - FAQ, Informationals, Miscellaneous

This is a FAQ post (waiting for said questions to be done), with this info post being applied as a preparation for when I will have to answer said questions.

Regarding the Casino and its Wish-granting Ritual (before the Guardians of the Nasulore will start to rip me apart): canonically, the Fuyuki Holy Grail War is classified as a Magecraft ritual.

Repeat after me: _**Magecraft**_. Ritual.

This mean that it is a ritual that could be replicated given the right conditions (or even by simply mundanely tossing enough time, money and/or resources at the problem until the problem itself is solved).

What made it ‘unique’ in the Stay Night worldlines is the combinations of factors that had gone into its making.

And even then, said ritual could be replicated. To use soft canon examples, Strange Fakes is theorized to be a worldline where Prelati was a participant of the Third Grail War, where the soul reincarnator ran afoul of Zouken, but lasted long enough to glimpse enough details of the Fuyuki War to discern how to replicate it (granted, Prelati had to wait for Zouken to croak it, and the Snowfield Grail War started with less than stellar premises, but the fact was that it was able to be done).

A better canonical example came from Fate: Apocrypha, where the Einzbern cheated in a different way during the Third Holy Grail War (Apocryphal Japanese Saint Shirou Tokishida Amakusa under the Ruler Class instead of a nameless proto – persian farmer used as a ‘basis’ of the God of Evil Ahriman under the Avenger Class).

Side materials of Apocrypha reveal that, after absconding himself with the Greater Grail (and thus duping his nazi accomplices, the Thule Society, in the process, just to add salt to the injury) Darnic Prestone Yggmillennia more or less flooded the magi ‘market’ with Do It Yourself guides of “Holy Grail War for Dummies” so to mud the waters and have the Association ignore him until he was ready for his secession move.

The side materials reveal that those DIY Grail Wars were, for the great part, utter failures; but that some of the better done did delivered as promised (even if not on the scale of the Fuyuki Greater Grail).

The Sapphire Chalice Ritual operate around artefacts and spells woven together and tied to its _fluid_ position inside the timelines, granting it access to Ages where Wish-granting spells/artefacts worked because they were in Ages where Mystery was strong enough to enable them to function.

All myths have tales of wishes being granted. Generally speaking, it never ends well because the entity that manages the granting take the wording in a literal sense, is out to screw you, or the granting has consequences so damaging that it would have been better not making the Wish in the first place.

The Sapphire Chalice Ritual, simply put, streamline the process by connecting to the proper Ages, bypass the related mythological entity/artefact, and granting the Wishes using the offerings as fuel, on an “Equivalent Exchange” basis.

As it will explained in-story, the Chalice requires not only material sacrifices, but also a spiritual component that is made when the materials sacrificed to the Ritual are won in battles of whit, intellect, trickery, and so on.

Simply exchanging money and/or precious items is not enough… at least as far as a _**proper**_ magus would be concerned… to have a Wish worth its salt granted.

The Wisher need to have sweated and worked hard, putting concrete effort in the preparation and gathering of the winnings.

And here comes the whys the Magi are not swarming the place to dismantle it to take its secrets for them.

First, the owner (and his compatriots) have a fame not so dissimilar than the one surrounding powerhouses like Zelretch.

Read: they are seen as something better left alone, lest his/her ire made it rain death and destruction on your head.

Second, the clients know that you can win big, but that you are also at risk of _**losing**_ even _**bigger**_.

So? So they play it safe. They content themselves with paying and playing to win this or that item, reagent, lost tome, or whatever has caught their fancy in that moment, and never try to go for a big prize… unless they think it could be worth the effort.

Even then, losers more often than not get laughed at by the rest of the patrons when the failures hit them.

Servants that will appear as staff, won as prizes and Class Cards fall under the same rule as the Wish Granting.

Yes, you could do a Servant Summoning even without the Grail, but without having a) a prize worthy the Servant you want to call (Wish/fighting other Servants) b) a mean to avoid the Servant skewering you on the spot for daring to summon hir (Command Seals) and c) a crapload of materials, energy, magical manpower and resources better spent elsewhere (what the Greater Holy Grail in Fuyuki is used to bypass those very expensive requirements), you do not even have a chance at manage to do the summoning itself.

Questions and Answers:

lord Martiya Asked:

> _Now, a question. Considering we have both the Nasuverse and Sailor Moon involved at the same time, what are the chances that trying to summon Ishtar would end up instead summoning Sailor Venus by association?_

Nope. **At least in this setting** the Silver Millennium (and the Strata it occupied regarding Ancient Earth) postdate the Nasuverse's curbstomping of the Phanteons by the White Titan, so Millennium!Venus did not inspire the myths on Aphrodite and Ishtar.

Furthermore, the Throne threat Sailor/Guardian Venus and Ishtar/Inanna as separate entities.

Dreameater2579 asked:

> If No Tendo and No Chance For Fate went into this are we going to see a Ranma/Saturn/Mercury threesome?

Ranma will have more than a threesome, but yes, Hotaru and Ami are among those 'caught' in the orbit of Ranma's Harem Factor.


End file.
